


Careful Where You Touch [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: audiofemme, Don't Ask Don't Tell, F/F, International Day of Femmeslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were stupid rules.</p><p>A podfic of Careful Where You Touch, written by Dira Sudis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful Where You Touch [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Careful Where You Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Recorded for [](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**audiofemme**](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/)'s 2012 [KISSES Fest](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/tag/%2Akisses+fest) in honour of International Day of Femmeslash.

  


**Length** : 0:11:13  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/SG-1-Careful%20Where%20You%20Touch%20by%20dira%20sudis-paraka.mp3) (9 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/SG-1-Careful%20Where%20You%20Touch%20by%20dira%20sudis-paraka.m4b) (11 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
